


Introductory Drabbles

by CaitClandestine



Category: Janoskians
Genre: Drabbles some of which have ships and some of which don't, Gen, M/M, One drabble for each boy, written way back when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Small drabbles for each boy, pairing/ship listed in chapter titles!





	1. Twin Talk Time (Beau) (No Pairing) Beau just wants to watch the Kardashians.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these way back when I had just realised that a. I wanted Janoskians fic and b. there was not a lot of Janoskians fic and now they're here for posterity :P

Objectively, Beau has no problem with Twin Talk Time.

It’s a cute idea, his brothers get to do something a tiny bit more serious than their channel usually allows for, the fans like it and it’s always really fucking fun to see how mad Luke gets when you interrupt once or ten times.

In fact, it’s not even Twin Talk Time he would have a problem with if there was a problem to be had.

It’s twintalktime.

As in when Jai and Luke will not shut the fuck up in real life.

They’re in LA at their fucking brilliant house and there are million things they could all be doing; swimming in the pool (James) or soaking in the jacuzzi (Ronnie; apparently watching them is stressful) or playing the PS4 that they got for fucking free (Skip) or wanking (Probably also Skip but Beau’s trying not to think about it) or any combination of those things and what are the twins doing?

They’re sitting in the middle of the fucking living room where Beau is for once just trying to sit the fuck down and catch up with the Kardashians heading into the twentieth minute of their very, very exciting discussion about potential new video editing software for Luke’s mac.

Beau appreciates that Luke puts a lot of work into turning their hours and hours of stupidity into somewhat credible footage but this is not a conversation he needs to be a third wheel to. They didn’t even fucking invite him they’re just occupying the same room when they’re literally in a seven bedroom three storey palace.

The main issue, apart from how very clearly they’re ruining Beau’s life and his precious TV time is that his brothers don’t even talk like normal people. He’s not sure if it’s a twin thing or a defective Brooks gene thing or just an annoying fucking moron thing but listening to any conversation solely between Luke and Jai is hell.

Luke will say something and then Jai will say half of something and then they’ll both go quiet and then Luke will say something else and and Jai will make some weird ass noise that is somehow an acceptable response and then Luke with nod thoughtfully and an hour later they’ve made some important decision but you wouldn’t fucking know it because half the conversation never happened. God forbid they’re both trying to tell you a story because you’ll never hear the fucking end of it.

Beau’s half-tempted to film them and upload the video. ‘Real Twin Talk Time’.

“Can you two shut the fuck up or fuck the fuck off?” He asks politely.

“Why don’t you go suck a llamas dick” Luke snaps back, also the model of politeness.


	2. Seven (James) (Little bit of James/Luke) James is sad and there is a Luke and cuddles.

Despite a lot of video evidence to the contrary, James isn’t half as stupid as the internet viewing world seems to think he is.

He sees every raised eyebrow and the laughter muffled behind hands and the looks people give each other at their shows and in line for meet and greets. He reads the tweets and the blogs and the comments buried underneath all the others on their videos that the boys don’t want him to see.

He knows what he is.

He’s tall, he’s fat and he’s ugly. The one Janoskian that everyone thinks shouldn’t be, like he bought his way in somehow.

Ninety three percent of the time he doesn’t fucking care. He loves his boys and this awesome trip they’re calling their lives right now and he loves the fans who love him and smiles a little whenever he sees comments on those comments sticking up for him. Ninety three percent of the time it’s a non-issue.

The seven percent is where Luke comes in. Beautiful, gorgeous Luke. Luke who is exceptionally good at what they all call the bruddle. The bro-hug-cuddle.

It’s what James’ doing now, curled up in the back lounge of their bus with a lap full of Luke (No matter what anyone says he refuses to let it be the other way around) and a soft blanket that they should probably wash because he’s pretty sure Skip came on it last week but that’s not the point right now.

“I can hear you thinking and you should stop” Luke says quietly, fingers tapping away on his phone as he texts someone, probably Jai because it’s not like they don’t spend enough time together as it is.

“Can't” James admits, too tired for anything but honesty.

Luke lifts his head and regards him quietly for a moment before his lips quirk just a little.

“You want me to whack you over the head really hard?”

James can’t help but return the tiny hint of a smile.

Luke stares at him some more before he sighs and lets his phone slip from his fingers and onto the floor with a barely audible thud, wiggles himself around under the potential-come blanket and wedges his cold nose into James’ neck.

“Hold me more” He demands and James obliges, wraps his too large hands around Luke’s waist and bringing his too long legs to cradle him in.

“Better?”

Luke makes a tiny noise of approval, one of James’ favourite things about his favourite twin. Luke makes the most adorable noises.


	3. Plane (Luke) (Little bit of Luke/Skip) In-flight negotiations.

“Luke”

“Hey Luke”

“Lukey”

“Lukey-wukey”

If murder wasn’t so horribly illegal Daniel would be dead a million times over and Luke wouldn’t be the slightest bit sorry.

It’s not even six in the morning and they’re three hours into a nine hour flight and Luke had lost the group rock-paper-scissors war and been stuck with Skip. He’s going to kill him. Slowly and painfully.

“Lukeeeeeee why don’t you love me”

As far as Luke can tell, everyone else is asleep or at least being quiet, headphones in and phones in hand like normal human beings.

In all the years they’ve been friends Luke still hasn’t found a single way to make Daniel less annoying or understand the sanctity of sleep.

Slowly, Luke looks up from where he’d been trying to smother himself with a beanie hoodie combination. Suffocation sounds a fuckton better than this flight from hell.

“Daniel” He growls, “What the fuck do you want?”

With any other person, the look Luke knows he’s got on his face is enough to make them stop. Even Jai. (Most of the time)

It is however, ineffective against one person.

“I’m bored” Skip chirps, stupid grin not leaving his face for a moment, “And you’re my plane buddy and I love you”

“I hope this plane crashes and you fucking die”

Across the aisle a middle aged woman looks at them kind of horrified, though Luke’s not sure if it’s because of his pre-dawn swearing or the sentiment of the plane crashing.

“You’re mean” Skip whines, lips puckered into a ridiculously perfect pout as he intrudes Luke’s personal bubble even more.

“You have a phone, a backup phone, a laptop and there’s free wifi”

“Flat, in my bag and also flat entertain me” Daniel tugs at Luke’s hoodie. Tug. Tug. Tug.

Jesus christ. All Luke wants to do is sleep.

Daniel gets impossibly closer and Luke resists the urge to punch him in the face.

Luke takes a deep, calming breath. At this point he’s pretty much willing to do anything for Daniel to leave him alone. Anything.

“Daniel” He says, and the tugging pauses.

“Yea?”

“If you don’t talk again for the rest of the flight i’ll give you a blow job when we get to the hotel” Luke whispers into the other boys ear and Daniels whole body tenses before he turns to Luke with a grin that says that’s probably what his end game was this entire time.

“Promise?”

“Pinky swear” Luke offers, and Daniel accepts, retracts his body from Luke’s bubble and resettles in his own seat, smile on his lips.

Peace and quiet. For the time being at least. Daniel doesn’t shut up during blow jobs either.


	4. Prank Gods (Daniel) (No Pairing) Bubblegum is delicious and dangerous.

Daniel obeys the stupid little voice in the back of head way too often.

It all starts with a well meaning gift from a group of girls they meet at Starbucks one afternoon. There’s three of them, all blonde haired and tanned from the California sun and what they’ve got is the biggest variety of bubblegum Skips ever seen and it’s almost enough to distract him from their low tops. Almost.

And just, he can’t help it. He really can’t.

They’re all crammed into this tiny van and it’s hot and the air conditioning doesn’t work and he’s stuck between James and Beau who are hogging all the stupid hot window air and he’s got about twelve pieces of blueberry gum in his mouth and it’s running out of flavour and he’s running out of spit to chew it with.

Jai’s sitting directly in front of him, curly hair just fucking everywhere and it’s calling Skip’s name and he tends to do whatever the prank gods tell him.

_Put your gum in Jai’s hair it’ll be fucking funny_

He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. The twins are so overprotective of their hair.

_That’s why it’ll be fucking funny_

But there’s nowhere to run, and Jai might just kill him.

_He’ll just scream like a bitch and you can keek it come the fuck on_

He hasn’t done a really good keek for a while.

Very slowly he raises his fingers to his mouth, pulls out the giant sticky ball of bright blue. He’s so dead but now that he’s started he can’t stop.

With his other hand he reaches for his phone and opens his keek, pokes Beau in the shoulder, raises a finger to his lips as the older boy turns his attention from the window.

“Oh you’re fucking not” Beau mouths the words, and Daniel just grins and passes his phone over, points at Jai.

And really, if he wasn’t supposed to do it Beau wouldn’t be in on it. He can tell Jai it’s all his brothers fault. Hah.

Carefully, he leans forward and at exactly the right moment smacks his hand down on Jai’s awaiting head.

Jai screams. Absolutely fucking screams, voice cracking with how high it is and the van swerves a little on the road. Hell, he was probably asleep.

He turns around to look at them and the minute his gaze lands on Beau filming his hands fly up to his hair, effectively getting the bubblegum ball even more stuck in his curls.

He screams again, louder still and Daniel can hear himself laughing even though he really should be scared and Luke is just looking on wide eyed like he knows shit is about go down.

Jai’s over the seat in two seconds flat, bony knees slamming into Daniel's thighs as his hands suddenly appear around his throat and fuck, Jai really is going to kill him.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you” Jai snarls, “You’re fucking dead”

“We should probably pull over” Ronnie says from his shotgun seat.


	5. Bruises (Jai) (Little bit of Jai/Luke) Bathroom counters.

Absentmindedly Jai pokes at the blossoming bruise on his hip. It’s from yesterday, when Luke had slammed him into a bathroom counter because he was hogging the automatic soap dispenser. (He wasn’t) (He totally was)

It hurts, skin a dark purple mixed with blue about the size of two fifty-cent pieces and right against the bone. If anyone else had caused it he’d be whining about it non-stop, would definitely have tweeted a picture and gotten all their fans to yell at them and probably made a keek and guilt-tripped the offending party into providing cuddles, lollies and possibly money.

But it’s Luke and despite his brothers temper he’s actually all soft and squishy on the inside and no one Jai’s ever met carries guilt around with them like Luke does. For all their play-fighting and trying to one up each other Luke never likes to hurt him. Jai lets his shirt fall back down, wonders if he can goad Skip into fighting with him later. They have to go on stage tonight and Luke’ll put two and two together the minute Jai takes off his shirt.

He forgets though, because he’s got so much other stuff to do and Beau wants to get smoothies and then he loses his laptop charger and James keeps trying to cut off bits of his hair for ‘cloning purposes’ and he just plain old doesn’t fucking remember until he’s parading himself around the stage to Justin Bieber, looks down to suggestively grab himself and realises oh yeah, the bruise.

He looks up to lock eyes with Luke, who stares at him for a few beats of the song before carrying on as normal, jumping on Skips back and mooing like a cow.

It’s not until they’re backstage, sweaty and blood thrumming through their veins that Luke drags him away to the bathrooms, ironically presses him back against another bathroom counter, albeit much more gently this time. He looks sad, expression closed off, sweaty hair matted to his forehead.

“It’s fine” Jai says softly, “Seriously fine”

Luke shakes his head.

“I hurt you” He whispers, fingers reaching out but not daring to touch.

“It’s hardly a life threatening injury” Jai jokes, but Luke doesn’t follow.

“I hurt you” Luke whispers again and Jai sighs, reaches out to link Luke’s fingers with his own, tugs his twin into his arms and Luke protests for just a second before melting into the embrace.


End file.
